Estaba destinado para mi
by emotionalmeneedshugs
Summary: Vamos Bella, tu puedes, solo tienes que decir "Hola", ves, no es tan difícil…Respira profundo…Tu puedes…a la cuenta de tres, uno…dos…y…Rayos, a quien intento engañar, no puedo hacer esto! Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen... :


_N/A: __Basado_ _en hechos reales. Quiero decir, BASADO. Ningún Edward Cullen vino para salvarme así que… *suspiro* supongo que seguiré esperando :P_

**B**_e_l_**l**__a_ **P**_O__**V**_:

Estaba tendida sobre la arena húmeda, escuchando el dulce sonido de las olas del mar chocar contra las rocas. Los rayos del sol contra mi piel pálida solo hacían que me sintiera más a gusto… La verdad, es que este fin de semana libre improvisado había resultado genial.

De pronto, sentí agua recorrer mi espalda, algo imposible suponiendo que estaba sobre la arena… Me incorporé de un salto, asustada y al alzar la vista noté a Rosalie sacudiendo su melena húmeda casi encima de mí. Sentir el agua helada sobre mi piel caliente por el sol hizo que inevitablemente me quejara:

- Rosalie, ¿¡que haces!- pregunte un poco enfadada…Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

- Tú que crees?, trato de _secar mi cabello_- contestó como si fuera de lo más obvio, arreglándose algunos mechones que estaban desordenados.

- ¿Y por qué no secas tu cabello…?- Hice una pausa buscando algo que señalar y divisé a Jasper en la misma posición en la que estaba yo antes de que Rose me interrumpiera, algo dormido- Por qué no vas a mojar a tu lindo hermanito- dije, con la mirada fija en él. Cuanto más lo miraba, más me parecía que era el momento perfecto- Parece que está muerto, ¿por qué no lo mojas a ver si revive?… Estuvo tanto tiempo al sol que puede que se esté deshidratando- agregué. Ja, Jasper no me lo perdonaría nunca y si lo hacía sólo sería para vengarse después. La verdad, es que no me importaba tanto, así que miré con complicidad a Rose para acentuar la idea.

Ella pareció de acuerdo, y me sonrió. Se acercó sigilosamente a su hermano, y cuando se encontró sobre él, sacudió su cabello empapado lo más fuerte que pudo, haciendo que Jasper quedara totalmente mojado

- ¿¡Qué rayos…!- Se quejó, despertando a unos ancianos que descansaban a unos pocos metros. Ambas estallamos en carcajadas, y enseguida ella se unió a mí para chocar nuestras manos: éramos geniales.

- Muy bien, muy bien, ríanse todo lo que quieran, pero la venganza es dulce…no Bella?- me preguntó, levantándose ágilmente y cogiendo una botella vacía de agua que hace minutos habíamos comprado. Fue corriendo hasta la orilla en una velocidad impresionante, y cuando me di cuenta de sus intenciones ya era demasiado tarde.

Me refugié detrás de la sombrilla, impidiéndole el paso, pero como tenía que ser, él era un chico rubio, alto, y de piernas largas: así que en dos pasos ya había volcado toda la botella sobre mi cabeza.

-Créeme Jasper, _te vas arrepentir_- miré a Rosalie, y ella entendió perfectamente mi intenciones así que asintió demostrando que estaba de acuerdo.

Tomamos cada una un brazo de Jasper y lo llevamos a rastras hasta la orilla donde lo empuje y cayó al agua, mojándose completamente. El no se rindió, ya dentro, se zambulló y tomo mi pie, logrando que me resbalara y cayera junto a él. A Rose, nadie la tuvo que empujar, ella misma dio un enorme salto y aterrizó entre nosotros dos. Estuvimos peleando en el agua durante un buen rato, hasta que me rendí.

Entre risas me fui a por mí toalla y comencé a secarme, seguida por mis dos amigos. Al terminar, volví a tenderme sobre la arena y observé como Jasper me imitaba, colocándose unos lentes de sol negros que le ocupaban la mitad de la cara, pero según él estaban "a la moda".

Tras cerrar los ojos comencé a oír la suave brisa; yo estaba en mi burbuja personal, nadie podía molestarme ahora: estaba sumida en lo más profundo de mis pensamientos, pero en ese momento algo que Rose dijo me descoloco por completo y puse toda mi atención en ella:

- Jazz, ¿por qué no me acompañas a caminar un rato?- preguntó con voz de niña inocente. Al oír la palabra "caminar", abrí los ojos automáticamente, odiaba todo tipo de deporte y Jasper lo sabía, pero cuando me tope con su mirada deduje que no había sido buena idea abrir los ojos. Él esbozó una perfecta sonrisa que me hizo estremecer. Algo me decía que su venganza no había terminado aún.

- No, Rose, la verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de ir… pero ¿por qué no le pides a Bella que te acompañe?- sugirió haciéndose pasar por un "niño bueno". Maldito Jasper. Ya era bastante difícil caminar sin tropezarme en una superficie plana y él pretendía que caminara sobre la "arena".

- Bella, ¿me acompañas?- Preguntó ilusionada. Estaba a punto de negarme, _a punto_, pero en ese instante utilizó mi único punto débil en mi contra- _Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor…_- Fruncí el seño. No me pude resistir y acepté.

Le dediqué una mirada envenenada a Jasper que yacía sobre la arena sonriendo y eso lo alteró un poco. Digamos que yo era un poquito… ¿Vengativa?

Mientras hacíamos nuestro recorrido Rose y yo hablamos sobre todo, estudio, trabajo, salidas, fiestas, bromas, situaciones embarazosas y la verdad es que disfruté tanto nuestra charla que me encontraba más agradecida que enfadada con Jazz, algo que no solía pasar muy amenudeo…

De pronto, mientras le contaba lo que me había pasado el día anterior me di cuenta de que estaba sola, Rosalie no se encontraba a mi lado. Gire la cabeza, buscándola, y la localicé con la mirada fija en el agua, unos pasos detrás de mí. Corrí hasta ella, y seguí la vista de su mirada para encontrarme a dos chicos.

Uno de ellos era alto, fornido; su cabello era de color oscuro y corto. Me llamaron la atención sus músculos, se notaba que pasaba horas enteras en el gimnasio. El otro era menos corpulento, pero igual de alto; su cabello era de color cobrizo y estaba todo alborotado. No era tan musculoso como su acompañante, pero ambos tenían la piel igualmente blanca.

Los dos estaban jugando con dos niñas pequeñas, gemelas, supuse. Ellas no podían tener más de un año de edad. Se veían tan dulces que no pude apartar la vista hasta que Rosalie dijo algo que me desconcertó, ya que no estaba prestando atención.

¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunté despistada.

- El del traje de baño naranja _es mío_- Señaló. Y lo dijo con tanta autoridad que hasta me dio miedo negarme. El de short anaranjado era el musculoso, y no me sorprendió que lo eligiera.

-Como quieras- espete sin mucho entusiasmo, estaba todavía embobada con el espectáculo que tenía enfrente de mí.

-… ¿Por qué no vamos a hablarles?-

- ¿¡Estás loca!- Grité, mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos.

-No, no estoy loca… ¿por qué no podemos hacerlo? No me digas que no te parecen guapos…-Me retó, frunciendo las cejas. La verdad es que odiaba admitirlo, pero _sí que lo eran._ Asentí con la cabeza sin más preámbulo, y vi como en el rostro de Rosalie se formaba una hermosa sonrisa.

-Eso pensé- se limito a decir, pero luego, bajo su cabeza y suspiro profundamente, subiendo y bajando levemente sus hombros a la vez. Sabía que lo hacía para convencerme de ir hacia donde se encontraban esos dos, pero ni loca aceptaría.

Al ver que no funcionaba, levanto su cabeza y observé como su labio inferior sobresalía un poco, haciendo un puchero. En ese momento, comenzó mi perdición.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…- Me limite a negar con la cabeza. Estaba decidida, y si eso no funcionaba con migo nada lo haría.

Rose suspiró derrotada y susurró- Rayos, eso nunca falla…

-¿Puedo decirte algo de modo de consuelo?- Pregunté, intentando aliviarla.

Me miró a los ojos- Dime.

-Si están destinados para nosotras, nos volveremos a encontrar…- Deje la frase sin concluir, a propósito. Era consciente de que Rosalie solo estaba actuando, pero el problema era que ella actuaba verdaderamente bien.

-Bella, puedo decirte algo?- Sonreí, al ver que utilizaba las mismas palabras que yo había usado hace algunos segundos.

-Dime- respondí, casi al instante.

- Eso no me consoló para nada- Recriminó, cruzándose de brazos.

- OK, Rose hago lo que puedo- Respondí, intentando defenderme.

- Está bien, te perdono… Pero solo si admites que esto que hacemos es una pérdida de chicos, porque, la verdad, si que es un desperdicio...

-¿Me estas chantajeando?- Pregunté, dramáticamente ofendida.

-_Puede_…-dejo la frase sin concluir, y una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por su rostro. Sabía lo que intentaba, pero quería volver de una vez a casa, así que dije la verdad…

- Esta bien, sí, si tengo ganas de ir a hablar con ellos, pero aceptémoslo, no estoy hecha para enfrentar ese tipo de situaciones- Dije sincera.

-Lo sabía- casi grito.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ahora que ya lo admití, ¿Por qué no volvemos?- Repetí, algo nerviosa. Quería que las palabras sonaran como una oferta, pero creo que mi desesperación por regresar hizo que sonaran algo más como una súplica.

Rose se encogió de hombros y comenzamos a caminar en dirección contaría- …Bells la verdad es que estoy preocupada por Jasper! Por qué no tiene una novia? A caso nunca va a sentar cabeza? Ya está grandecito…- Comenzó, sutilmente.

- Rose, no te preocupes, Jazz va a estar bien…simplemente es la case de chico de los que prefieren tener "amigas"…Mira, seguramente con lo reservado que es ya tiene una novia y todo, y nosotras estamos aquí preocupadas por lo que le sucede...- Sí, claro: "Jasper"… "Novia"… Esas dos palabras no podían ir en una misma oración y ambas lo sabíamos.

-Por supuesto, Jasper con novia… ¿Qué te pasa, Bella? Ni tú misma te crees eso…- Las palabras de Rose solo hicieron que estallara en una risotada, en la cual unos minutos después ella me acompaño. Jasper nunca tendría una relación seria, ni aunque se lo propusiera...

- Ya basta de reírnos a costa de mi hermanito, a parte, creo que este se va a enojar si no volvemos pronto.- Rosalie tenía razón, se estaba haciendo tarde, sería mejor que regresáramos de una buena vez.

-De acuerdo, vamos…- Continuamos caminando durante unos diez minutos por el mismo lugar que habíamos venido, hasta que cuando estaba a punto de localizar a Jasper, Rose me habló.

-Bella, mira- Dijo, señalando con la mirada a los dos chicos que nos habían llamado la atención esa tarde. - No lo puedo creer, _dos veces en un solo día_… Creo que es el destino…- Continuo hablando, con sarcasmo. Yo no le estaba prestando mucha atención, estaba mirando al chico de pelo cobrizo, que casualmente miró en mi dirección y me topé con sus hermosos ojos verdes, que me resultaron extrañamente familiares. Desvié la vista en el instante en el que se encontraron nuestras miradas y Rosalie, que me observaba con mucha atención, no entendió por qué.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó con preocupación.

-Nada- Dije cortante

- No estarás así porque ese chico te está mirando, ¿No?-

-Puede…-Use sus mismas palabras, y le sonreí.

-Pero Bella, ¿¡Por qué no vas a hablarle! Como tu dijiste, "si están destinados para nosotras los encontraremos otra vez"… y aquí estamos. _Es todo causa del destino_- Y ahí iba de nuevo.

- Primero: Si voy a hablarle no sabría qué decir, y lo arruinaría todo por completo. Segundo: No vale si los encontramos en el mismo lugar, tendremos que toparnos con ellos fuera de la playa si es que debemos hablarles…-Comencé, diciendo cosas que ni para mí tenían sentido, pero sí servía para que Rose no me obligara a ir hasta allá no pararía de decir idioteces por el resto de la tarde.

El rostro de Rose se transformo y frunció el seño. Sabía que ella de verdad quería que fuera hasta donde se encontraba ese chico de ojos verdes, pero en serio, aunque sus intenciones fueran buenas no lo haría. De todas maneras, ella me dio un poco de pena así que intente arreglar las cosas

- Vamos Rose, ya sabes lo que dicen: "La cuarta es la vencida"…

- Bella, sabes que el dicho no es así; se dice "la tercera es la vencida", ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- Preguntó, en tono interrogatorio.

- Ya sé como es el dicho, pero con la suerte que tengo, seguramente nos topemos con ellos otra vez…- agregue defendiéndome.

-¡Bella!- me regaño Rose, seguramente, por la estupidez que acababa de decir.

- Vámonos Rose, Jasper se va a preocupar- agregué, tratando de persuadirla.

-…Está bien- Susurro, decepcionada.

Estuvimos caminando hasta divisar a Jazz tendido sobre la arena casi dormido, era la viva imagen de la despreocupación. Juntamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos a su coche. El ambiente tenso se podía sentir de todos lados.

Luego de arrancar y alcanzar la carretera, por fin Jasper habló por primera vez en todo el viaje- Chicas, tengo que decirles algo…- Comenzó. Parecía que estaba concentrado en algo importante por su tono de voz, y no fui la única en preocuparme. Rosalie a mi lado fue la que preguntó:

- ¿Pasa algo malo?- Ahora ella era una hermana sumamente preocupada y eso me hizo sonreír. Jazz y Rose se querían mucho, no lo demostraban muy bien de vez en cuando… Está bien, no lo demostraban muy bien en la _mayoría de los casos_, pero cuando uno tenía un problema, el otro siempre estaría allí para ayudarlo.

- No, no, no es nada de lo que preocuparse Rose...- Respondió Jasper, a la defensiva.

-¿Entonces…? ¿Qué?-

- No es nada importante… Prometo que se los diré cuando lleguemos a casa.

Eso fue lo último que dijo; Rose mi dedico una mirada significativa y nos quedamos en silencio durante todo el trayecto a casa. Al ver que iba por un camino diferente al que tomábamos usualmente, fui yo la primera en hablar:

- ¿A dónde nos llevas?- Pregunté, estudiando las calles para tratar de ubicarme.

- Ah, sí, voy a ir a una estación a cargar gasolina y comprar algunas cosas… Si no les importa, claro.

- No, no hay problema, ¿o si Bella?- Se apresuró Rose en contestar, mirándome con las cejas levantadas.

- En absoluto- Me limité a decir.

Aparcamos y Jasper bajo del auto. Enseguida Rosalie y yo cambiamos el dial de la radio para poner música: a Jazz le gustaba el Rock Metal, ese que nadie escucha, y cada vez que íbamos en su auto debíamos soportar esa horrenda música. Rose sintonizó una canción de Pink, "So What" y comenzamos a tararearla.

Mientras cantábamos, no podíamos evitar asentir con la cabeza, al unísono. Nos miramos divertidas: estábamos locas. Luego de reír un largo rato, vi una mancha color naranja pasar frente al auto de Jasper. Automáticamente deje de cantar, y presté atención en ella. No muy lejos divisé al chico guapo de short anaranjado caminando hacia un Volvo plateado. En ese instante llame la atención de Rosalie:

- … ¡_Rose_! - le señale con el dedo al chico del traje de baño y ella quedo boquiabierta. Llevaba ahora una camiseta blanca puesta, pero estaba perfectamente reconocible.

- _No puedo creerlo…_- susurro a lo bajo. Nos miramos fijamente durante unos segundos, hasta que Rose agrego, sugerente- … ¿Vamos a charlar con ellos, o qué?- No podía negarme por más que quisiera, tenia ahora mucha curiosidad. Mire a Rose una vez más y asentí con la cabeza. Tome la mango de la puerta decidida, cuando un ruido me sobresaltó.

- Volví- Anunció Jasper, distraído.

-_Ya lo notamos_- Contesté, apretando los dientes

- … ¿Qué es _esto_?- Preguntó, algo enojado, señalando su radio. Ahora estaba sonando "That don't impress me much" de Shania Twain. Definitivamente no era la clase de canción de la cual Jasper estuviera enamorado.

- Música de verdad- Respondió Rosalie, con la lengua afilada.

-Les dije que no tocaran el dial de mi radio…

- ¡Pero Jasper, esa música es horrible!- Se quejó ahora Rose, pasando al papel de hermana desamparada.

- Cuando conduzcas en _tu_ auto, pon la música que quieras. ¿Pero qué crees? Estás en _mi_ auto, así que _yo_ pongo la música que quiero…- Mascullo entre dientes.

La verdad, es que no estaba prestando mucha atención a la conversación. Siempre pasaba lo mismo: Rose ponía su música, Jasper se enojaba. Y viceversa. Observe a los chicos por la ventana alejarse en el flamante Volvo, y suspire:

- _Rayos_…

-…Lo sé- Dijo Rose.

- _Hermoso_…

- ¿De qué hablan?- Nos retó Jazz, notando que nadie le estaba prestando verdaderamente atención.

- De nada…- respondió Rose de forma cortante.

- Estábamos hablando de unos chicos que nos habíamos encontrado en la playa y que casualmente, vimos de nuevo en este lugar- Agregue para calmar las aguas entre hermanos ya que Jasper estaba un poco exasperado.

- Pero no pudimos conocerlos ya que Bella no quiso ir a hablar con ellos en la playa...-me acuso mi amiga soltando un enorme suspiro- Y luego cuando estaban aquí, llegaste tu y lo arruinaste todo!

- ¿De qué hablas?!- Dijo Jass

- Cuando estábamos por ir a hablarles, apareciste- Le acusó Rosalie, señalándolo implacable con el dedo.

- … ¿Me estas echando la culpa a mi?

- A ti y a Bella- Respondió Rose.

- ¿A mí, por qué?- Salté a la defensiva.

- Porque si hubiésemos ido a hablar con ellos cuando estábamos en la paya, seguramente ahora tendríamos sus números…-Respondió.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Acepto eso, sí fue culpa mía…

- Ya lo sabía.

-Wow- dijo Jasper- Ustedes dos están locas- Comentó, con sorna.

- Eran tan dulces Jazz…- suspiré.

- Estaban jugando con dos niñas pequeñas, y se veían tan tiernos…- comento Rose apoyando su cabeza suavemente sobre mi hombro. Haciendo de este el último comentario hasta llegar a casa donde después de preparar el café nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa, esperando a que Jasper dijera lo que sea que tenía que decir. La verdad, es que se estaba haciendo rogar demasiado. ¿Qué posible cosa era la que nos tenía que contar, que necesitaba todo este ambiente de tensión?

Luego de 1 minuto de mirarnos a los ojos y varios suspiros de mi parte, Rose se exaspero y luego habló:

- Dispara

- Tengo novia- fue lo único que dijo. Me atraganté con la bebida. ¿Jasper, novia? Eso no podía ser posible. Estaba escuchando mal, o algo por el estilo. Quede sumida en mis pensamientos, sin poder creer la coincidencia de que estábamos hablando de eso mismo hace unas horas, mientras oía a Rosalie decir:

- … ¿¡Quién eres tú, y qué has hecho con mi hermano!- Preguntó, interrogante. Jasper suspiro e ignorando el comentario de su hermana, comenzó a dar detalles, como tenía que ser, antes de que nos tiráramos sobre él para que hablara:

- La conocí hace tres meses- Juro que en ese momento me quede en shock. La relación más larga que había tenido Jasper hace poco, ¡duró 4 días!- Ella es linda, graciosa, divertida, simpática, inteligente, optimista, radiante y me quiere.

Mire a Rosalie que parecía muerta. Tomé un gran trago de aire y hablé

- ¿C- Cuándo… la conoceremos?- Pregunté, intentando sonreírle para calmarlo, porque parecía algo nervioso, pero estaba paralizada y lo máximo que pude hacer fue una horrenda mueca.

- Estuvimos hablando, y hoy me va a presentar a sus dos hermanos, ya saben y…bueno si ustedes aceptan…también pueden ir…

-Aceptamos. Por supuesto que aceptamos- Confirmo Rose al instante.

-Yo… Me alegra que por fin tengas novia, Jazz- La etapa del shock ya había pasado, más bien ahora estaba desorientada, pero con un poco de esfuerzo pude sonreírle… Estoy segura de que eso lo relajó, porque suspiro y comenzó a hablar más tranquilamente.

- La reunión es a las ocho.

- Y… ¿Quién es la afortunada?- Preguntó Rose con una sonrisa, ella estaba… feliz?

- Su nombre es Alice…-Pronunció, apenas. Sonreí con nostalgia, acercando al café a mis labios. Miré cómplice a Rose, que me devolvió la sonrisa con un suspiro. Seguro que estaba pensando lo mismo. Jasper, de todas formas, notó que algo pasaba por lo que preguntó.

-¿Qué les ocurre?- Tardé unos segundos en intentar contestarle, pero al estar a punto de hacerlo Rose se me adelantó.

- No, no es nada, en realidad. Es sólo que recordamos a una chica, nuestra mejor amiga, de cuándo éramos pequeñas- Aclaró, dejado su taza de café vacía sobre la mesa.

- Si, y cuando teníamos 8 años se tuvo que ir a Inglaterra con su familia…- Agregué, con una mueca.

- ¿…Recuerdas a Emmett y a Edward?- Preguntó Rose, ahora entusiasmada. Asentí con la mirada perdida y miré de reojo cómo a Jazz le comenzaba a picar curiosidad nuestro tema de conversación.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos?-

- Bueno… Emmett y Edward eran los hermanos de Alice, todos éramos amigos, venían todas las tardes a jugar en mi jardín- Respondí, acomodándome más en el sillón. Vaya, si hacía años que no hablábamos de ellos.

- Creo que recuerdo… algo…- Torció Rose la cabeza, pensando profundamente.

- ¡_Rosalie y Emmett eran novios_!- Anuncié, divertida. Los ojos de Jasper de ensancharon y Rose rió nerviosamente.

-Teníamos solo 6 años- Aclaró, ladeando su cabeza, recordando. Yo me acordaba de todo perfectamente: de los juegos, las salidas, de las comidas… Sí que habíamos pasado un buen tiempo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Em te pidió matrimonio?- Pregunté, con nostalgia.

-¿QUE?- gritó Jasper, incorporándose en su asiento.

- No te preocupes Jazz, Emmett a los 7 se ganó un anillo en las maquinitas y como tenía una flor se lo regaló a Rose…Alice los casó- Dije sonriendo, Japer se calmó y Rosalie se ruborizó, suspirando. Buenos momentos.

- Bueno, por lo menos, yo no tengo pretendientes y no me doy cuenta- Me acusó Rose, volviendo al ataque.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¡A Edward siempre le gustaste y nunca lo supiste!...

- ¡Claro que sí!- Contraataqué, defendiéndome.

- ¿A sí? ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando…casi…me besa…- lo confesé bajo, este tema de conversación ya no me estaba gustando.

- ¿QUE?... Espera, espera… ¿Cómo que _casi_?

- Su madre apareció para avisarle que si no se iban ya, perderían el vuelo a Londres.- El rostro de Rose se transformó y hubo decepción él. De inmediato me puse incomoda y cambie de cuestión- ¿Recuerdas que Em, te decía "Rosie"?- en su rostro de inmediato apareció una sonrisa- Y cada vez que alguien te llamaba así, él se enfadaba y comenzaba a gritar!- Se me escapo una media sonrisa. Que dulces…

- Claro que recuerdo. Lo recuerdo todo… Hasta todas sus peleas!

-Sip. Demasiadas…

- Y tú siempre salías a su defensa… O algo así. "_Emmett y Edward Cullen, si no dejan de pelear ahora mismo me voy a enfadar_." Ja ja. Eras demasiado enojona- Fruncí el seño. Rosalie ya no sabía de qué hablar sin que ella estuviera involucrada…Estaba ganando la batalla, hasta que en ese instante menciono algo que me dejo helada.

- Y Edward te regaló un medalla donde había una pequeña ovejita, para tu cumpleaños…- Rose volvió a enfocar su mirada en mí- Todavía la conservas, ¿No?

-…Casi- Respondí, con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Que antes de que se fuera a Londres, metí la medallita en su bolso, ya sabes…Para que me recordara…- No dije nada más, ya me había humillado suficiente por hoy. Rose suspiro y dijo con nostalgia:

- Los extraño….

- …Wow, esa es la historia más cursi que escuche en toda mi vida…- Comentó Jasper, que hasta el momento no había dicho nada. Rodé mis ojos en respuesta; y Rose le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

- _Eran nuestros mejores amigos_… ¿Dónde estuviste todo ese tiempo?- Pregunté, confundida.

- En casa, leyendo o jugado a los videojuegos- Respondió su hermana por él- No salía al exterior ni aunque lo forzaras… Era una especie de vampiro escalofriante. Por suerte ya se le pasó todo eso, a ahora por lo menos _toma sol…_Aunque sigue siendo un idiota- Agregó, rodando los ojos.

- Mira: si tu novia Alice es un poco parecida a la que nosotras conocemos, más vale que te empiecen a gustar las cursilerías- Le aconsejé, Jasper sonrió al escucharme, y antes de que pudiera preguntar por qué, él habló.

- Bueno chicas, no quiero sacarlas de su ensoñación, pero son las siete y quedé con Alice en encontrarnos con ella en una hora…- Comento, distraído.

- De acuerdo, vamos a vestirnos- Tomé a Rose de un brazo y la jalé hasta mi habitación. Antes de traspasar la puerta Jasper nos aclaro:

-Ah, sí, casi se me olvida… La reunión de hoy va a ser un poco formal ¿ok?

- Claro, no hay problema.

Asintió –Bien. Bella, a ustedes les va a tomar aproximadamente 10… 15 minutos vestirse ¿No es así?- Preguntó, preocupado.

- ¡Claro!- Respondió Rose- …Después de que encontremos lo que nos vamos a poner- Jasper puso los ojo en blanco, y se fue hasta la cocina cabizbajo. Tomé el brazo de Rosalie y lo volví a jalar para entrar en la habitación.

Luego de entrar, comencé a decidir que ponerme. De "todos" mis vestidos (nótese el sarcasmo, por favor), tome dos, de los cuales no sabía cual usar, y ante la indecisión decidí consultar a una experta:

- ¿Qué dices, Rose?- Pregunté, mostrándole en ambas manos un vestido azul sin mangas, y uno negro que tenía bastante volado.

-El azul- Respondió al instante, casi sin mirarlos. Me interné dentro de él y al ya estar casi pronta, tome un cepillo para tratar de hacer algo con mi cabello. Mientras me estaba peinando, Rose me preguntó ahora vacilante.

- Y… ¿Cuál dices que me ponga, Bella?… ¿El vestido Rojo, o el blanco?- La pregunta de Rosalie me sorprendió, digamos que yo…no era buena para ese tipo de cosas…igualmente respondí de inmediato.

- El rojo.

- Está bien, entonces me pondré el blanco…

-¡Rosalie!- Le reproché, poniendo mis brazos en jarra.

- Era broma Bella, me voy a poner el Rojo... _Qué temperamento_- Comenzó a decir, entre risitas. Sí, claro, que graciosa que era. Tomé mi olvidado cepillo y comencé a peinarme ahora con un poco más de fuerza. Si seguíamos a este ritmo, llegaríamos con mucho retraso.

Luego de vestirnos, maquillarnos y peinarnos salimos de la casa, soportando las criticas Jasper, por 'el enorme tiempo que habíamos demorado'. Subimos al auto. Algo apurados, y emprendimos viaje hasta el restaurante la "Bella Italia" donde Jazz había quedado en encontrarse con su novia.

Llegamos bastante rápido, y aparcamos en el estacionamiento privado que éste tenía. Bajamos con los ojos bien abiertos, admirando todo el lugar… Ahora entendía por qué es que era algo formal: el lugar parecía sacado de un cuento.

En el momento en el que atravesamos la puerta, Rose y yo comenzamos a buscar con la mirada a la supuesta "novia" de Jasper, aunque, bueno, nunca la hubiéramos visto. Estaba concentrada en mi búsqueda (porque estaba segura de que muchas chicas de 22 años no debía de haber) cuando Rosalie reprimió un grito.

-Bella, mira hacia la derecha…- Me susurró, disimuladamente, y muy entusiasmada. Al ver hacia donde ella me había indicado, localicé a los dos chicos que habíamos visto en la playa. Por supuesto, vestidos de gala, e increíblemente guapos. Tragué saliva pesadamente. Estábamos en problemas.

Pero si pensaban que las cosas no podían ir peor, esperen; Jasper señaló, a la chica que estaba sentada junto a ellos, indicándonos que ella sí era la famosa Alice. Camine como pude hasta ellos, completamente alterada por los nervios, siguiendo a Jasper por detrás.

Al estar frente a frente con la chica y sus famosos "hermanos", Jazz nos presento:

- Chicas… ella es Alice, Alice ellas son mi hermana Rosalie y su mejor amiga Bella.- Ella se paró con una gran sonrisa, y nos dio un beso en la mejilla a ambas, dejándonos algo atontadas por la entusiasta recibida. Y claro, como no podía faltar, nos presentó a sus hermanos.

- Jazz, chicas, ellos son mis hermanos: Emmett y Edward- Me quedé paralizada. Vamos Bella, tu puedes, solo tienes que decir "Hola"… ¿Ves? no es tan difícil…Respira profundo…Tu puedes…a la cuenta de tres. Uno…Dos…y…Rayos, ¿A quién intento engañar? ¡No puedo hacer esto!

- _Bella, creo que estoy un poco mareada_- Murmuro Rosalie, por lo bajo.

- _Créeme cuando te digo que se cómo te sientes_- Le contesté, en el mismo tono. Tenía que hacer algo, debía de haber alguna forma de comprobar que esos chicos eran los mismos que habíamos conocidos hace 14 años… Aparte de la coincidencia de nombres, claro. Mi cerebro se quemó pensando. Y lo peor, era que se estaba formando un silencio incómodo en la mesa, esperando a que dijéramos algo.

Miré a los ojos al chico que respondía por Emmett, y jugué mi última carta- Uh… ¿Por qué no te sientas…"Rosie"?…- Pregunté enfatizando la última palabra, y mirando de reojo al hermano más grande de Alice.

Él se tensó al instante- Yo… ¡Solo yo la puedo llamar así!- Dijo en un grito ahogado. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se tapó la boca con las manos, y le susurro a su hermano en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que yo lo pudiera escuchar.

-… _¿Por qué dije eso?_

_-Qué se yo, cállate_- Contestó el otro, implacable. Emmett se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia ambos lados, seguro que sintiéndose algo incómodo por la situación.

-_No, tú cállate._

_-No, cállate, tu_.

_-Edward! Dejame d..-_

-E- Emmett y Edward Cullen… Dejen de pelear o me voy a enfadar…- Simplemente no pude evitarlo. Eran las palabras adecuadas en el momento adecuado para mi súper frase. Estaba algo nerviosa al principio, con miedo de que no sean los verdaderos, de que todo fuera un malentendido, pero dejé de pensar cuando sentí que me rodeaban unos brazos… ¿Los de Edward?... No podía creerlo, eran ellos, los auténticos…Era casi imposible, estaba tan a gusto apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro que me obligué a mi misma a no decir una palabra para no arruinar el momento. Pero en ese instante, escuche el clic en mi cabeza:

- ¡Alice!- Gritamos yo y Rose al mismo tiempo, entusiastas. Nos movimos como pudimos para abrazarla con todas nuestras fuerzas, y la oímos reír…

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Preguntó Rosalie, separándose de nuestro gran apretujón.

- No lo sé, estamos aquí, de nuevo todos juntos, después de 14 años… Creo que es un buen motivo para reír- Contestó simplemente. En ese instante, sus palabras tuvieron sentido para todos y estallamos en una risotada imparable.

Estuvimos charlando durante horas, Alice era diseñadora de modas y Emmett y Edward habían estudiado medicina. A la hora de aclarar a que nos dedicábamos Rose y yo, dije por las dos que ella ahora trabajaba como traductora de idiomas y yo era ingeniera de sistemas. Al nombrar en lo que me especializaba, todos me quedaron mirando con cara de no entender nada, por los que tuve que aclarar simple y llanamente que trabajaba con computadoras. Luego de ese pequeño momento de confusión, seguimos riendo y charlando por varios minutos. Pero la diversión se fue junto con un comentario de Emmett.

- Chicas, ¿hoy ustedes no estuvieron en la playa?…

- No- negué al instante. Me arrepentí al segundo por ser tan ruda, e intenté arreglarlo- Bueno, en realidad no. ¿Por qué preguntas?

- No, por nada en especial… Qué raro, juraría que las vi hoy caminando…

- Bueno, eso es imposible… Estuvimos todo el día en casa, ¿No es cierto Jazz?- Preguntó Rose, con una enorme sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes. Al principio Jasper dudo, pero al ver a Rosalie, nos apoyó de inmediato.

- …Por su puesto. –Comentó, poco convencido.

- Oh, bueno, igual no importa…- Dijo Emmett decepcionado.

- … ¿A qué te refieres con "No importa"?- Pregunté, sin entender a que se estaba refiriendo.

.- Hoy con Edward, mientras estábamos con Carly y April….

- ¿Quiénes?- Preguntó Jasper, antes de que yo pudiera decir nada.

- Si, son nuestras primas… Tienen… Un año, más o menos, son gemelas. Vinieron de visita, y hoy cuando fuimos a la playa estuvimos todo el día jugando con ellas…En fin, el punto es que vimos a dos chicas guapísimas caminar por la orilla y bueno…No fui a hablar con ellas por que alguien, _al que no quiero nombrar_… ejém _Edward_ ejém… No me dejó- Emmett le dedicó una mirada envenenada a su hermano, que puso los ojos en blanco y no dijo nada.

Fue en ese instante cuando caché que las chicas guapas que habían visto caminar por lo orilla, éramos nosotras. Creo. No fui la única que lo hizo, por que al instante recibí un codazo que venía de parte de Rosalie.

- ¡Ay!- Me quejé, y de inmediato tuve 4 pares de ojos mirándome fijamente. De alguna manera tenía que arreglarlo, y bueno, esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

-… ¡Ay…!- Volví a pronunciar- …que mala suerte- Mi intento de arreglar las cosas fue patético, y también una mal idea, porque Jasper mi miró con una ceja levantada y sonrió. Y con mi experiencia, cuando Jasper sonreía así de grande, sabía perfectamente que no significaba nada bueno.

Él se acercó a su radiante novia Alice para murmurarle algo inaudible al oído. Inmediatamente ella sonrío, de una forma completamente maléfica, y luego de mirarme a Rose y a mi fijamente se decidió a hablar.

- Bueno, chicos, díganme algo sobre ellas… Dicen que eran lindas- Volvió a remarcar, con fingido interés. No había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que estábamos arruinadas: Estaba 100% segura de que Jasper le había contado que nosotras éramos las chicas de las que Emmett hablaba.

- Demasiado- dijo Emmett, levantando ambas cejas. Edward tosió en un intento de callar a su hermano, pero eso lo único que hizo fue que su hermano lo mirara extrañado, y siguiera hablando.

- ¿Por qué me callas? Si todos aquí sabemos que te gustaba la del traje de baño azul…- Comentó Emmett. Edward se ruborizo y agacho un poco su cabeza, logrando que inconscientemente me ruborizara yo también.

No pude pensar mucho, porque en ese instante mi móvil sonó; era un mensaje de Rose que rezaba en letras grandes: "¡TU TENÍAS EL TARJE DE BAÑO COLOR AZUL!"

Miré a mi amiga por debajo de las pestañas, escondiendo mi celular. Ella tenía razón y lo único que consiguió con recordármelo es que me ruborizara aún más, si eso era posible. Estaba segura que Rose me molestaría meses por esto así que le respondí con un emoticón que le sacaba la lengua.

Ella sonrió al recibirlo, y no me volvió a responder por el momento… ¿Quién diría que ocultar que habíamos estado en la playa sería tan productivo? No creo que me hubiera enterado de todo esto si supieran que esas supuestas "chicas" estaban sentadas al frente suyo.

Comencé a poner más atención a lo que decía Emmett sobre las "chicas misteriosas que habían visto en la playa", según sus palabras textuales. Luego de un montón de halagos más, Edward se defendió y acusó a su hermano de babear por la chica del traje de baño violeta, que _casualmente_ era el de Rose. Luego de reírnos de ver a Edward imitar a Emmett cuando vio a Rosalie caminando, Jasper le susurro a Alice otra cosa al oído y a continuación ella preguntó:

- Y… ¿No las volvieron a ver?

- Bueno, "_casualmente_" nos encontramos con ellas en una estación- Usó sarcasmo en la segunda palabra, y me quedé mirándolo sin entender. Por supuesto, pareciera que Alice lo entiende todo, por lo que preguntó:

- ¿Están diciendo que las siguieron?

- _Seguirlas_, no, por supuesto que no… Digamos que fuimos detrás de ellas hasta que pararon- Suspire, ¡nos siguieron! No podía creerlo…

Luego de esta declaración que nos dejo completamente heladas, continuamos hablando…Las horas pasaron y pasaron y el restaurante estaba por cerrar, así que Jasper se ofreció para que nos reuniéramos en su casa y seguir la charla. La idea me encanto y no pudo negar que casi doy un salto cuando ellos aceptaron.

Rose y yo cuchicheamos en el camino a casa y al llegar y preparar café de nuevo, nos sentamos en los sofás de la sala para seguir platicando. En una de todas las vueltas de nuestras conversaciones, Emmett me regaño por haberle dicho 'Rosie' a Rosalie, y tuve que disculparme.

- Lo siento Em, no era mi intención llamarla así, pero era la única manera de saber si eran ustedes…- Comencé- Aparte, quiero que sepas que nunca nadie le dice 'Rosie', ella no deja que nadie la llame así desde hace 14 años…- Susurre, cómplice. Sabía que no debí haber dicho eso, pero era la única forma de que Emmett se diera cuanta de Rosalie estaba loca por él. Si es que lo estaba. Pero algo me decía que sí, así que no había mucho de lo que preocuparse.

Al escucharlo, Emmett sonrió ampliamente y Rose agacho su cabeza ruborizada, pero luego al levantarla vi la venganza escrita en sus ojos… De acuerdo, de alguna manera sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil.

- Bueno, si vamos al caso, el 99,9% de la ropa de Bella es color azul- Espetó para luego sonreír. Ante ese comentario sentí a Edward tensarse a mi lado ya que hace 14 años según él, era el color que mejor me quedaba y de inmediato mis mejillas se tornaron de un carmesí intenso.

Por suerte, Alice vino a salvar el día y cambió de tema- Rose, Em… ¿Ustedes no estaban casados?- Preguntó, interesada, seguramente porque Jasper se lo habría comentado.

- Si, es verdad… ¿Cómo lo recuerdas?- Dijo Emmett con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, pero aún así mirando a Rosalie

- Bueno…Ha pasado tanto tiempo que…- Comenzó a decir Rose siendo inesperadamente cortada por Emmett.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó ofendido.

- Pues… No lo sé…ya han pasado 14 años y…

- ¿Quieres decir que ya no estamos casados?- Preguntó Emmett con el rostro serio, completamente ofendido. En realidad, eso era lo que él quería que la gente pensara, pero vi en sus ojos un brillo que me dijo que estaba sonriendo por dentro.

- ¿Ese no es el anillo que Emmett te dio, Rose?- Preguntó Alice cerca de Jasper, señalando con su cabeza la mano derecha de mi amiga. Emmett tomo la mano de Rosalie, y le dijo, quitándoselo:

- Todavía no has respondido mi pregunta…- Le acuso, ella se ruborizó de inmediato, y es por eso que creí que era el momento indicado para salvar a una amiga en apuros, e intervine.

- Claro Emmett, ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no están casados! yo fui testigo en su boda, ¡pero fue hace 14 años!- Lo acuse, por su falta de tacto.

Él frunció el seño y luego sonrío-Bueno, creo que eso tiene arreglo- comentó, encogiéndose de hombros- Rosalie Hale, ¿Aceptas volver a casarte conmigo?- preguntó con una voz profunda.

-¡No, no, no!- Me queje, ante su error de novato. Todos me miraron, interrogantes, sin poder creer que haya arruinado "el momento" pero no me iban a detener en mi discurso- Emmett, estás haciendo todo mal- El, me miro perplejo, yo suspire y le aclaré- Tienes que arrodillarte- No sonó como una petición sino como una orden. Mi indicación, solo lo confundió más y preguntó:

- ¿Qué?- Rose se me adelanto y le explico.

- Bella tiene un perjuicio contra los novios que no se arrodillan al pedir matrimonio- Se encogió de hombros.

- Si Emmett, es la regla de oro.

- Claro que no, ¿la regla de oro no es "di la verdad"?- Me contraataco Jasper, confundido.

- De acuerdo, la regla de plata…

- ¿Plata? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-… ¿Cobre?

- ¿Cobre, dijiste?

- Está bien, está bien… ¿Estaño?- Jasper asintió con la cabeza y yo suspire y me gire hacia Emmett- Sea como sea, tienes que arrodillarte…- Le ordené Me miró con un poco de miedo pero luego obedeció y clavó una rodilla en el piso. Ahora sí me gustaba más.

Él comenzó de nuevo- Rosalie, digo Rosie Hale, ¿quieres volver a casarte conmigo?

- ¡Si!- grito Rose y se tiro al suelo para abrazarlo, luego todos aplaudimos y Emmett comenzó a decir, tapando nuestros ruidos con su grave voz.

Se rascó la base de la nuca, incómodo- …Creo que como esposo oficial, merezco un beso…- Comenzó.

- … ¿Un beso?- Preguntó Rose- Eso no estaba en el contrato…- En el rostro de Emmett había confusión, parecía que se debatía interiormente, pero igualmente hablo sobresaltado:

- ¿Contrato? Yo no firmé ningún cont…-Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Rose lo callo con un dulce beso en los labios, al terminar, Rosalie, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Emmett, mientras todos los mirábamos impresionados, sin poder decir nada.

Por supuesto, tuvo que ser Alice la que rompió el silencio- ¡Jazz! ¡Yo también quiero casarme de mentiritas!- Reprochó, con un puchero. Parecía una niña pequeña haciendo berrinche para que le compraran un juguete.

Jasper, sonrío, acarició su mejilla y le contestó con una voz tenue- Pronto.

- ¿Pronto? ¡Eso suena a nunca!- Se quejó, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

- ¿Acaso no lo conoces?- le preguntó Rose a Alice.

- Pronto, significa: cuando menos te lo esperes…- Confirmé, dirigiéndome a mi amiga de la infancia. El rostro de Jasper se transformo, frunció el seño y abrió bien los ojos.

- Y eso significa…-Comenzó Rose.

- …cállense o las mato- Completé, algo divertida. Jasper frunció todavía más el seño y esta vez entrecerró los ojos…:

- Y eso…- Comenzó Rose.

- …significa que…mejor nos callamos…

- Si tienes razón…-coincidió Rosalie.

Jasper tomo la mano de Alice, algo ofendido- ¿Por qué no vamos a la cocina?- Preguntó, dirigiéndose a su novia.

- Claro- Respondió al instante- ¿Para qué?

- Para estar lo más lejos posible de "ellas"- Respondió, sin ningún remordimiento. Ante eso, le saque la lengua y me volví a recostar en el sillón. Si no me querían allí, bien podía estar sola.

Rosalie se acurruco junto a Emmett y de pronto sentí a alguien tomar mi mano y jalar de ella. Levanté la vista y pude notar a Edward, que no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que habíamos llegado a la casa.

- ¿Me acompañas a dar un paseo?- Preguntó. Asentí desorientada, y entusiasmada por la oferta.

Salimos al jardín, y comenzamos a caminar tomados de la mano, como cundo éramos niños. Él no dijo nada, y el silencio era insoportable así traté de romperlo con lo primero que se me viniera a la mente.

- …No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo, estemos reunidos todos otra vez, has cambiado tanto…- Comente, observando como mi plan tenía éxito.

Él me miró interrogativo- ¿En que he cambiado?- … Buena pregunta. Estaba igual que antes, que comentario más idiota el mío… ¿Y ahora qué diría?

- Uh… No lo sé… ¿Estás más alto?- Cada vez me hundía mas y mas…y yo solita.

- Y gracias al cielo por eso, ¿Te imaginas si sigo midiendo igual que cuando tenía 8 años?- No tenía ni idea de lo que decir. Vamos Bella, piensa, piensa…

- Tu cabello- Recordé- Antes lo tenías todo alborotado y ahora parece como que…lo… ¿peinaste?

- Muy observadora- Comento, para luego mirarme y sonreír- Pero en realidad me cabello sigue igual, esta noche lo peiné, porque Alice me amenazó con peligro de muerte si no lo hacía…Lamento decepcionarte- Dijo, bromeando, y soltó mi mano.

- No lo hiciste- Respondí, simple y llanamente.

- Pero tú…

- Nunca dije que me gustara- Extendí mi mano para despeinarlo. Él levanto su cabeza y me dedico mi sonrisa favorita, una de sus famosas risas de lado, y volvió a tomarme de la mano para guiarme de nuevo por el pequeño camino que atravesaba todo el jardín.

- ¿Sabes?- Comenzó- Hoy en la playa me topé con una chica con ojos color chocolate y ella hizo que recordara algo…-Murmuro, yo sabía que él se había dado cuenta de que la "chica" de la que hablaba era yo, pero no le presté mucha atención a eso. Me fijé en sus movimientos, se estaba acercando cada vez más y más… No sabía lo que intentaba hacer, y me comencé a poner nerviosa.

- … ¿Qué haces?

- Terminando, lo que empecé hace 14 años- Respondió y antes de que me diera cuenta sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos.

Nuestros labios se amoldaban perfectamente. Me beso dulce y tiernamente, el mundo ya no existía, solo éramos nosotros dos; me tomo por la cintura y me apretó mas contra su pecho. Este era el día que había esperado toda mi vida, y debía admitir que era _perfecto_. No quería que este momento terminara, pero me estaba quedando sin aire, y tuve que terminar el beso; rayos ¿Por qué tenía que respirar?

Nos separamos e intentamos parar el ritmo de nuestras respiraciones. Luego él clavó una rodilla en el suelo y hablo con una voz segura y grave.

- No te voy a pedir que te cases conmigo pero…- Suspiro, mirando hacia el suelo por unos segundos, para luego mirarme fijamente a los ojos de nuevo- Bella Swan… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- No podía creerlo… Yo… Definitivamente no podía creerlo. Me había tomado demasiado por sorpresa, y de los nervios… Bueno… comencé a reírme.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Preguntó, confundido.

Sonreí, hora más clamada- …No lo sé, estamos aquí, de nuevo todos juntos, después de 14 años… Creo que es un buen motivo para reír- Contesté. Me dedico una hermosa sonrisa torcida y luego de mirarme por unos momentos, preguntó:

- Entonces… ¿Aceptas?

- ¡Sí!- Grité, lo más alto que pude. Él me tapo los labios con un dedo y metió su otra mano dentro de uno de sus bolsillos.

- Entones, creo que esto te pertenece- Sacó una cadenita, me hizo dar la vuelta, levantó mi cabello y me la coloco alrededor de mi cuello. Ya lista, toque el dije y reconocí la ovejita que me había regalado cuando éramos pequeños. Sonreí, suspirando profundamente.

Me tomó por la cintura, acercándome más a él, y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca rozó de nuevo sus labios contra los míos. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando… era como… mágico. Después de todo, supongo que Rose tenía razón, que el destino si tiene mucho que ver.

Apenas tuve tiempo, pero mientras tomaba aire, murmuré- Estabas destinado para mi Edward Cullen, estabas destinado para mí…


End file.
